


don't tell

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Morality, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Fingering, mentioned public use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: will is afab, and i use the words "cock, cunt" and "folds" for its anatomy. charlie is trans but this is not mentioned
Relationships: original character/several
Kudos: 1
Collections: anonymous





	don't tell

**Author's Note:**

> will is afab, and i use the words "cock, cunt" and "folds" for its anatomy. charlie is trans but this is not mentioned

Will shifts in its bonds, sitting up and furrowing its eyebrows as someone pushes one of the tent flaps open. It doesn’t move from where it is, sat on a dirty mattress with its legs spread in invitation.  
It takes it a moment to recognise who it is, but it does. It’s Charlie, the only other clown, and he smiles down at it when it settles itself down again, letting the tent flap fall shut again. He turns to the table, rummaging through the stuff there and picking up a bottle of water, taking the cap off of it. He took a little sip, before turning to it, and splashing it on its face and chest. It flinches away, giving a loud, upset noise and looking up at him sadly.  
“I’m cleaning you!” He insists, picking up the little washcloth from the table and crouching down to wipe it down.  
He's careful to avoid its binder, rubbing his thumb quite meanly over one of the bitemarks on its throat. He keeps himself amused with that for a little while, moving to wipe down the cum dried on its thighs, before letting go and looking up at it.  
“How many people have used you?” He asks, and it hums, shifting one of its knees up so he can slide a finger into its cunt.  
“Two or three.” It tells him, sighing quietly as he pushes a second into it. “It’s been quiet today.” 

“Who was it?” Charlie asks, crooking his fingers, and it whines.  
"Wilbur came up to see me, and he fucked me for a little bit." Will tells him, watching as he settles himself down to eat it out.  
"Did he let you come?" He asks, and it shakes its head, pursing its lips.  
"Nobody has." It complains, and he laughs lightly against its skin.  
“Because you’re naughty.” He tells it reproachfully, gently patting the top of its sex, feeling it jerk under his touch. “Your cock’s really sensitive, isn’t it?”  
“Yeah.” It mumbles, already trying to angle its hips towards his hands. He just giggles, pinching it between two fingers and tugging. It’s been on testosterone for quite a while, and he can really tell how much its cock has grown in that time.  
“I’m just here to put you to bed.” He insists, but still, he runs two fingers through its lips, collecting various fluids on his hand before gently sandwiching its cock between two fingers. “Don’t tell.”  
“I won’t. Promise.” It whines, watching him as he begins to rub its cock, shuddering slightly as he leans down to suck its cock into his mouth. It sighs appreciatively, sinking back onto its elbows and just letting him. 

Charlie makes it cum quickly, and by the time he pulls away it's lying back on the mattress, still trembling from the force of it.  
“Thank you.” It mumbles, organising itself a little more and curling up.  
“Do you want your blanket now?” Charlie asks, and Will nods, looking up at him.  
“Can I have the pillow too?” Will says, and he nods, humming to himself as he stands and grabs its blanket from where its draped over the chair. It’s thick and soft, and he knows it’ll keep it safe from the cold, and he gently tucks it around it, lifting it slightly so he can slide it underneath its body. Once it’s nice and swaddled, he picks up its pillow from where it’d been kicked on the ground accidentally, and shoves it under its head.  
“There you go.” He smiles, and Will settles down, closing its eyes. Charlie reaches down to ruffle its hair, before straightening up and walking out of the tent. He closes the flap and zips it down, leaving Will to sleep.


End file.
